Question: First consider the expression for: $-2$ plus the quantity of $-6$ times $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the product of $4$ and that expression and then add $6$.
Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $-6$ times $x$ $-6 \times x = \color{orange}{-6x}$ What is $-2$ plus $-6x$ $-6x$ $ - 2$ What is the product of $4$ times that expression $4 \times (-6x - 2) = \color{orange}{4(-6x-2)}$ What does adding $6$ to $\color{orange}{4(-6x-2)}$ do? $4(-6x-2)$ $ + 6$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $4(-6x-2)+6$.